


Gear Up

by Try2CatchMe



Series: Sanctuary 'verse [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Try2CatchMe/pseuds/Try2CatchMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When they got to Adam's house, the first thing he did was lock the door behind them, walk into the kitchen, pull a knife from the carving block, and slice his arm open."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gear Up

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the comments I've gotten on my last part were variations of 'you're evil'. To that I would like to say: Yes. Yes, I am.

When Adam woke up, it was to the feeling that there was something he _really_ needed to be doing.

His ears were echoing with a ringing sound and something beyond that, muffled and chaotic. He felt like he'd been buried under a ton of sand and the effort of even lifting a finger would require the strength to move it all.

But his hand was being held by someone. He could tell that. He was on his back, on a hard, itchy floor, and someone was holding his hand.

Adam wanted to just be lured back into sleep, but that lingering anxiety convinced him to at least open his eyes and figure out where he was.

It was dark and blurry. That was all he could distinguish for several long seconds. Then his eyes focused on the person holding his hand.

Elise looked terrible. Her hair was stained dark with blood that looked like it may have come from her ears and there were tear tracks on her face. There was a small rip in her sweater and the beginnings of a bruise on one cheek.

"Adam! Adam, can you hear me??"

The world came back in a rush of sound and Adam found himself gasping and clutching hard at Elise's hand as he tried to right himself.

"What-" the ceiling of the gazebo flashed red and blue, "What happened?"

"I don't know." She hiccupped. "It was really bright and loud and someone knocked me over. The next thing we knew, there were police and ambulances everywhere. Griffin's getting treated for a ruptured eardrum right now."

Adam tried to get up and nearly fell on his face, "Samandriel-"

"They took him."

He thought he could actually feel his heart falling out of his chest, "Who?"

"EMTs. Well- I mean, they said they were, but there was something weird about them. I couldn't stop them- he was shouting, they sedated him, said it was for his own good- but Adam, I don't think it was Samandriel."

"What?" Adam made it to his feet on the third try, heavily using his cousin for support, "Why?"

"He kept saying, 'He's gone, he's gone'- I think it was Alfie."

Everything seemed to just... fall away. Adam was still standing in the gazebo with one arm around Elise, staring out at the parking lot of cars and flashing lights, but he didn't feel the pain of the cuts from where he'd landed on glass or the chill in the air. He felt like a yawning chasm had opened in his chest and he was in serious danger of falling in.

Then he did something he really couldn't explain.

He took a good, long look at the chasm. Then he just... backed away.

And suddenly he could feel Elise's grip on his arm again. He could feel how cold it was.

Letting out a breath just to watch it fog the air in front of him, he realized it was time to do something now.

"Keys."

"Wha-"

"Give me the keys, go get your brother, meet me at the car. Now, go."

Elise went. Adam miraculously managed to stay standing. He made it across the gazebo, past the cops that were taking statements that didn't seem to see him, over the loose gravel, and into his truck.

Griffin crawled into the backseat just as Adam was revving the engine and Elise swung into shotgun.

"Where are we going?"

"You're going to tell me how to get home." Adam said, "And then I'm going to find Samandriel."

 

* * *

 

When they got to Adam's house, the first thing he did was lock the door behind them, walk into the kitchen, pull a knife from the carving block, and slice his arm open.

"What are you doing?!" Griffin demanded, but Adam ignored him, drawing a circle on the wall.

He'd taken Dean's advice and been practicing his sigils.

"If anyone gets in here," he said, catching Griffin's eye, "If they make it inside and claim to be angels, you slam your hand on this mark. It'll get rid of them, but not for long, so you're going to need to bail. Nothing else should be able to get in here."

"What's going on?" Elise questioned from the doorway as Adam tied a cloth tightly around the cut.

He pushed past her, throwing open the hall closet to pull out an old duffel and the sawed off Sam and Dean had given him, "That was angels back there. If Samandriel's really gone, it's their fault. I have to find Alfie and figure out what's going on."

The first clothes from his closet he laid hands on went into the duffel, followed by three knives of various metals, two hand guns, and a couple of boxes of ammunition. Adam took a moment to mentally thank his brothers for being paranoid and well-armed.

"Well we're going with you," Griffin said, straightening up and trying to pretend his busted eardrum wasn't making it hard for him to even stand.

"You can't," Adam replied, checking the clip on a gun and tucking it into the back of his jeans, "My brothers' angel, he did this thing- put symbols on my ribs. I'm a walking angelic blind spot, but you aren't. They can't see you if you're in this house, but if they know you exist or involved and you leave, they can find you pretty fast."

"So what do we do?" Elise had her arms crossed and stood very, very still, like she was trying hard not to tremble.

Adam softened his voice at that, "Just stay here. Like I said, nothing but angels should be able to get in and you have a way to get rid of them. I'll call you when I know something. If I don't call you and nothing happens- head back home on Sunday, in the middle of the day. If something happens and you can't get a hold of me, call Sam, Dean, or Cas. Their numbers are on the fridge. Don't call Garth unless no one else is answering."

He'd gotten a phone, as he'd promised. He'd programmed all the numbers he'd been given into it, plugged it into the wall, and forgotten about it. Now, he unplugged it, shoved the charger in his bag, zipped it closed, and stuck the phone in his pocket.

He was nearly out the front door when Elise called his name. He turned and she slammed into him, arms wrapping around his ribs and squeezing tight.

"Come back to us, okay? Don't disappear again."

Adam swallowed and hugged her back without answering. He nodded to Griffin and ran out to his truck.

He pulled onto the highway and did something he'd promised himself he'd never do- he called Dean for help.

Dean answered after four rings, " _Adam? Is something wrong?_ "

"Can you pray to specific angels?"

" _What are you-_ "

"Dean, please just tell me if I can pray to a specific angel without the rest of them hearing."

" _Yeah, that was how we had to contact Cas for awhile. What's going on? Adam, talk to me, man._ "

"I don't know," he swallowed again, "I'll let you know when I do."

Then he hung up and turned off his phone.

His brothers would probably kill him when they finally caught up to him, but he didn't want them tracking him by GPS and he didn't want them involved in this.

From what Samandriel had told him, he was sort of... unaffiliated with any angel outside of Castiel and that meant whatever had happened at the gazebo was distinctly not good.

Adam knew his brothers were shitlisted by Heaven and Hell and probably had about a million eyes on them at any given time, whether they knew it or not. On the other hand, he knew that if the angels had wanted him or thought he was a threat, they'd have taken him out when they ambushed Samandriel. They'd just wanted his angel.

So they weren't watching for him. That was something he could work with. The first thing he had to do was find Alfie because, going on what Elise had said, he probably hadn't been taken by real EMTs.

And to find Alfie he needed some help.

He pressed the gas pedal closer to the floor, turned up the radio, and kept driving.

For what he was planning, he needed to be somewhere isolated.


End file.
